Camping Trip
by Coups4days
Summary: UA students decide to go camping for the weekend and Uraraka and Midoriya bump into each other in the middle of the night. They decide to share the moment given to them to talk and open up about each other.


Campfire

Embers filled the night air as sparks and conversation rose from the forest clearing. Kirishima was retelling his adventures from his internship while Todoroki was tending to the bonfire.

"And when we pulled off the mask, BOOM! It was actually the manager's son in disguise!"

Mina and Uraraka gasped in surprise.

"No way! Why would he rob his own dad's store?" Uraraka asked surprised.

"Just goes to show you how evil some people are, thank goodness you guys were able to stop him." Mina said shaking her head at the thought. She glanced and smiled at him,

"You've been really busy with Fatgum, that's like, what, the 6th encounter just these past two weeks?"

Kirishima looked up at the sky, catching the moon just resting on top of the trees that surrounded them. "Yeah, we have been. I get back to the dorms exhausted but it's a hero's calling to work hard."

"I know how you feel." Uraraka sighed and shrank down, "These internships are getting busier and busier by the day. But you and Deku have it really hard, being in the spotlight and all."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Kirishima spoke as Midoriya and Iida emerged from the forest with bundles of sticks and greenery. They set them down near Todoroki and took a seat around the campfire.

Midoriya sat down next Kirishima who welcomed him with a pat on the back.

"If it wasn't for Midoriya here to help us strangle down that thug with the earth manipulation quirk, we may of never caught him in the first place!" Kirishima said praising the young hero.

The up and coming green haired hero smiled and waved his hands, "No no it wasn't really that big of a deal. I really only found out that he trapped himself with cement and wiring, it was Kaminari who dealt the final blow."

A certain girl propped up upon hearing his name but quickly noticed he wasn't seated around. Mina's attention was caught by Jiro who was quickly trying to look away as if her attention wasn't struck by Kaminari's name.

The pink skinned girl grew a devilish smile, "Yeah, a shame he couldn't make it, a bet a certain _someone_ is feeling a little sad about it." Mina announced in Jiro's direction. The girl with ear jacks brought her knees to her chest and and wrapped her arms around them, looking into the fire.

"He's too dumb to realize anyway how I feel. It wouldn't make a difference if he was here or not."

The UA students were given the weekend off from classes and training. While some decided to go visit family or their relatives during this rare break training, some decided they would use the time to go on a short camping trip not far from the school. Iida, Kirishima, and Midoriya immediately confirmed they would go after Mina and Uraraka presented the opportunity. When they presented the idea to Aizawa, he reluctantly agreed only on the condition no fighting or harassment arose during the trip. What a shame that Mineta somehow lost his invite.

"Maybe he's just shy Jiro! You might just have to spring the question on him!" The floating shirt and shorts exclaimed. Shoji, who sat next to Hagakure, nodded his head in agreement.

The both of them thought a weekend camping trip was perfect to relieve the stress building up, it was only Todoroki who took a bit of convincing to join the group. He only said, 'I'll think about it.' before he showed up the next day with his bag packed.

"Yeah, you two would make a cute couple! He probably feels the same way about you too!" Mina added in. Midoriya perked up at the word _couple_. He nonchalantly stole a glance at Uraraka who was sitting close to him. She sat on her hands and kicked her feet out in front of her. She was smiling and looking up at the embers floating to the sky when he jerked his eyes away.

 _Why did I look at Uraraka?_ But he couldn't help but think of her. He stole another glance. She lowered her head and met his gaze. She smiled at him as he threw up his hands to hide the fact he was staring. _Oh crap she caught me staring!_

"Well, what can you guys tell us, is she right?" Hagakure posed the question to the boys of the group.

Midoriya snapped out of his trance when Iida was the first to speak up, "I believe it is best if we do not share Kaminari's personal information. It is best if it came from his mouth and not ours."

Jiro started fiddling with her cords, "C-Can we stop talking about us? How about you Todoroki! Aren't you sad that Momo isn't here?" She blurted out to divert the attention. All eyes simultaneously moved over to Todoroki. He looked unfazed by the question.

"What?" He shrugged. Mina was the one who jumped at the opportunity. "Yeah! The two students sent in by recommendations! You two clicked well during the finals test against Eraser, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a little something going on there."

"I don't think she has any interest." He stated.

"But she blushes around you and holds you in high regard when speaking about you!" Mina retorted.

"Haven't noticed." He replied. Mina fell backwards out of her seat. Too dense to deal with tonight. Hagakure then dropped another question,

"Speaking of crushes, how about you Uraraka? Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Silence. Even the crickets and the owls stopped their chatter. Uraraka began to stutter and twirl her thumbs, sweat pouring from her face.

"U-Uhmmm, I-I don't know-w. I mean I-I haven't thought about it-t." She jumbled out.

For a second, just a mere second, her eyes moved over and glanced at her first friend she made. The same friend who saved her during the test when she was trapped. Her eyes quickly jumped back to the ground in front of her after realizing what she just did. Mina sensing her friends oncoming panic attack, she spoke up, "Ehh enough about relationships before Mineta comes sprinting in at the thought of dating." She received a laugh from the group as their conversations steered towards training and local heroes coming to light.

Around 11, Iida announced that they should retreat to their designated tents to get a proper amount of sleep for the next day. Everyone agreed as Todoroki extinguished the flames burning in the woodpile and the girls headed off to their tent. Uraraka stood up but with her eyes adjusting to the dark, she tripped over the log and fell into another person. That person was able to quickly grab and prevent her from falling into the burnt logs.

"Are you okay Uraraka?"

"Y-yeah I'm fin-" She looked up and realized Midoriya was the one who caught her. He was holding her close, one hand on her shoulder and the other around her hand, pulled into his chest. She looked up at him. His eyes lit up with the moon reflecting in them. He smelt good. It had to be the smell from the smoke, or did he naturally smell this good? She became aware of her surroundings when he cocked his head and asked, "Uraraka?"

"I'm okay! Just got caught off guard for a second!" She laughed off. The heat from the fire or the situation was making her cheeks blush.

"Well anyway, thanks for catching me. Goodnight Deku!" She said walking away and waving at him.

"Yeah, goodnight Uraraka." He said watching her form retreat to the opposite side of the forest clearing. He turned around and jogged to catch up with Iida and the rest of the guys who were preparing for bed. Uraraka stopped before stepping into the tent. She turned her head, watching Deku disappear into the tent as her hand held the hand that Deku held onto.

"Oh ho hooooooo is someone spying on her crush?" Mina's head popped out from the tent and teasingly questioned Uraraka.

"N-No you don't understand!"

Midoriya suddenly opened his eyes and blinked. _Huh?_ This wasn't a ceiling he was used to. _Oh right, the camping trip._ He remembered. He slowly sat up and his throat begged for water. His gaze fell to the backpacks in the corner but none thought to bring a water bottle or jug. It was okay, he knew there was a lake with a stream nearby and he could get a quick mouthful before heading back to sleep. He silently stepped over Iida, who slept like he was being buried in a casket. Kirishima and Shoji were sprawled out on their backs, foots in each other's face while Todoro-. Midoriya had to throw a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He was dead asleep on his stomach, only problem was his face wasn't off to one side or the other, it was completely flat to the ground. He looked like he was knocked unconscious in a fight. Midoriya slipped on his sweatshirt and hurried out of the tent before his giggles awoke the rest of them.

His path was illuminated by the moonlight as he walked the dirt road, leaves and rocks sounding under his steps. The air still carried a hint of the bonfire as he glanced at the stars that littered the sky. He came upon the view of the lake and noticed a lone figure was sitting on a rock, their back to him. His heart quickly jumped at the thought of someone spying or attacking them in the middle of the night. He approached and his eyes focused and he recognized the hair and figure. He only saved her from falling a few hours ago, or whatever time it was at night. He slowly approached, not to scare or surprise her.

"Uraraka." The girl's shoulders jumped and she squeaked. Her head spun around and focused on the boy who nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Deku! You nearly scared me to death." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention! I just saw you here by yourself!" He said throwing his hands up innocently.

"It's okay it's okay!" She said with an assuring smile, "What are you doing up?"

"I needed some water, I should ask you the same thing though." Midoriya looked down realizing he didn't have his watch or phone. "What time is it even?"

"I just couldn't sleep." She said turning, staring back out at the lake. She brought one knee to her chest and rested a hand and her chin a top, "I haven't been out here too long so it shouldn't be too late."

"I see." Midoriya looked at Uraraka. The girl seemed to be contemplating something in her head but couldn't tell if it made her anxious or content.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

Uraraka's head turned, her eyes blinking as if to process the information. Midoriya found himself embarrassed to ask the question in the first place. _She came out to be alone. Of course she doesn't want company!_ He turned around ready to retreat empty handed when she stopped him.

"No, I don't mind at all. I'd prefer if you did actually." He turned around surprised. Uraraka looked him in the eyes, a slight blush in her cheeks and resolve in her eyes.

"Okay." Was all he said as he took on the rock.

They both sat, staring out over the lake. The moon reflected off the water's surface. The lake was calm and still. A serene aura surrounded the whole area. Tree's surrounded the lake on all sides, the insects and animals that filled the background noise echoed throughout.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said, sitting and leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, it is." Her eyes marveled the night sky. Midoriya caught a glance of the stars in her eyes as she looked at the earth just beyond her. It was as if this was the first time she's ever experienced such a phenomenon, she was trying to take it all in. Uraraka suddenly spoke up,

"I never got to experience sights like this growing up. We lived in the city and my parents were usually busy with work that we never got to go camping." She put a hand behind her to lean on, "This is the first time I've ever actually been camping, I never realized how much fun it is." She turned and looked over at him. "What about you, Deku? Have you been camping before?"

He racked through his brain to remember the first time him and his family went camping. He was much younger and his mom and dad took him out for a weekend in the mountains for a getaway.  
"Yeah, we used to go camping here and there until my dad began working overseas. This is my first time in probably five or six years." He exclaimed.

"You never really mention anything about your parents," Uraraka leaned forward and placed her head on her knee, looking at Deku with a soft smile, "What are they like?"

He in turn scooted a little closer to talk. His body turned towards her.

"My parents are amazing. I rarely get to see my dad though, he's a good dad, the only problem is he's super busy and dedicated to his job so it was really only me and my mom for the most part." He smiled as he looked back at the time his mother dedicated to raising him. From rescue missions to bedtime stories, she was there for him. Always.

"My mom raised me alone. I never had any problem with it though, I do miss my dad but the time I spent with her is something I look back fondly on. We are really, really close." He sheepishly said with a smile, "She'd be my best friend if it wasn't for you and Iida."

Those words warmed her soul. She sat there and watched as he spoke. The nostalgia in his eyes and voice made the stories seem genuine and made Uraraka feel she was right there with him. She didn't dare interrupt him. Seeing him this happy and sharing these moments awoke something in her. She didn't want to leave this spot. She wanted the world to slow down around her so it would give them a chance to be together un-interrupted. That's all she really wanted.

A small breeze pulled her from her trance and Uraraka grabbed her arms and shivered. She didn't seem to remember grabbing any layers of clothing before heading out her. As she silently cursed herself for not thinking ahead, Midoriya stood up and pulled his sweatshirt over his head and held it out to her.  
"Here." He said, "It's cold and I don't need it that bad." He looked pleased as he continued to hold it out waiting for her to take him up on his offer.

"Are you sure? Won't you get cold?" She eyed the jacket and then him. He was wearing long, striped pajama pants but only wore a black tank on his upper body.  
 _Wow. Oh wow._

She tended to forget what lay beneath his clothes. He wasn't necessarily ripped, but his arms were more than defined and his chest really did fill out his tank. He hid his body with his clothes and uniforms so it was rare to see a sight like this.

"I'm positive." He declared once more.

"Okay, thank you." She received the jacket and slipped it over her head.

 _It smells good. Just like before._

"How does it fit?" He asked as she finished reaching her hands into the proper openings.

She turned to him, her hands were hidden behind another couple inches of fabric, the ends dangling and swinging with her motion. He looked at her in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha oh my gosh! That was perfect timing!" He held his stomach and rolled around laughing.  
"Shhhhh! Deku if we're not quiet someone will-" She couldn't finish her sentence cause when she tried to put a finger to her mouth, she smacked herself with the jacket sleeve. He turned a new shade of red as he found himself short of breath. She fell back after hitting herself and seeing Deku lose control on his laughter, she started to lose hers too. They continued rolling around laughing for quite some time because anytime they tried to calm down, one would lose it again and the cycle would repeat itself. Tears pooled at Deku's eyes as he held his sides and tried to regain composure.

"Okay, okay, I feel my sides are about to-" When he opened his eyes, he stopped at what he met. He was face to face with her. Both laying on their sides, inches away from the other. Her eyes staring back into his. A world of green and brown mingling and losing themselves in the others' beauty. The atmosphere immediately changed. No words passed between as they laid so close to each other. It was awkward, yes, but there was something hidden behind that awkward silence. A feeling of chance. A feeling of wonder. Both minds raced to process the hand that was just dealt. They were close enough to touch with a simple movement but both were afraid to take the initiative for fear how the other would react.

Uraraka squeezed her fists as she prepared herself.

"Hey D-"

"Urarak-"

They both cut eachother off. Realizing this, both were forced to avert their eyes and hold their breath. He was about to continue again when suddenly,  
"I'm so happy you're here Deku."

He looked back into her eyes, such a lovely shade of brown.

"What do you mean Uraraka?" He asked.

"I got to finally go camping and to share this experience with everyone and you, it makes me so happy." She paused and pulled the resolve from deep in her heart and put it in her words.

"But being right here with you in this moment, I feel happy. Happier than I've ever been and I don't really understand it fully myself. But I-I want to be selfish and stay here with you for a while longer."

She quickly shut her eyes when she was finished. She didn't know why but she reached out and grabbed one of his hands while waiting for the words that hung in the air to make their impact.

"I feel the same Uraraka." He said grabbing back at one of her hands and sitting up. She gasped as she followed along and they sat facing each other, letting their true feelings run free in this moment they created.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay up and talk and ask you questions of all sorts and laugh until it hurts." He stopped to catch his breath. "But soon it will be.."

"Morning.." She finished his thought and they both looked down. Neither seemed to notice they were still holding the others hand. Others would soon be up and the outside world would tear down the walls of this hidden paradise.

"How a-about this then." Deku spoke up, "How about we start doing this every week, just the two of us? We can go and spend time together and talk and laugh just like this."

The words he said didn't reach his own ears until Uraraka replied.  
"D-do you mean like a-a date Deku?" It was a question she waited and waited for. She looked at him, her eyes imploring him to confirm the question.

"I mean if you don't want to! You don't need to feel pressured to do so! It's just I think you're fun to be around and strong and cute and-"

"Yes. I would love to Deku." She replied.

"But I don't want to make this awkward-d between us and it'd be my first date and I don't even know if you like m-" She cut him off before his rambling took ahold of him. She did so by lunging forward and meeting his lips with hers. They lingered there for a second, Uraraka finger's instinctively wrapping tighter around his as his speech ceased. She pulled apart from his lips with a small breath,

"Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes it does!" He said beaming at the ground. He then began to laugh which caught her off guard.

"Deku?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He said calming down, "I came out to get some water, I was not expecting to ask my best friend out finally."

"Finally? Have you been trying to for a while now?" She asked him quizzically.

"Not exactly. I mean I've liked you for some time but never knew how to approach the subject. There was a time I asked you to go to lunch but got so nervous I had Iida go with me to meet you" He said laughing sheepishly..

While they continued talking, he moved closer to Uraraka. Sitting side by side with her, facing the lake and talking without a care in the world. The moon was the only one present there with them, accompanied by the stars engulfing the sky.

"Well. At least we both know the others feelings now." She replied with a soft smile, seating herself closer to him. They continued to talk about their futures as students, heroes, friends, and perhaps something more. As they sat talking, her head slowly fell to his shoulder. They didn't want to be separated, they didn't want the night to end. They just wanted to get lost in this moment. Just the two of them. Midoriya looked down at the snoozing Uraraka cuddled on his side and back out to the silent paradise in front of him.

 _Beautiful, isn't it?_


End file.
